


you want me to hold your hand and kiss it better?

by xxDreamFilledEyesxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 6B, Angst and Feels, M/M, Post series finale, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamFilledEyesxx/pseuds/xxDreamFilledEyesxx
Summary: Set after the Teen Wolf series finale:After taking Gabe's pain away, Theo thought Liam might be glad to see that he cares, so why has he been acting so strange?





	you want me to hold your hand and kiss it better?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, English is not my native language so I hope I'm not making to many mistakes. If so please tell me. Also it would be nice if you could tell me what you thought about it, what did you like, what did you hate? Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Carefully putting the boy's bloody hand back in his lap, Theo listened to the last faint beat coming from Gabe's heart. Then his heart went forever still.

Theo let out a shaky breath, his eyes a little glassy as he mustered the teenager one last time. Somehow he could see himself in the boy.

They both had died, surrounded by people they had been trying to hurt, trying to kill. They've both mingled with the wrong people which ultimately lead to their deaths. But Theo was responsible for his own death whereas Gabe has only been Monroe's collateral damage.

In a way he, like Gabe, has only been a kid that has been manipulated by the people around him. He had believed the Dread Doctors when they said his sister wanted to give him her heart. He had been so young and naïve that he did what they told him to do.  Maybe that's what had fucked him up so much that he stopped caring about anyone or anything other than power.

Yet, today Theo proved otherwise. He cared.

_You can't take someone's pain if you don’t care_ , Mason had told him back in the tunnels when Theo tried to take some of his pain away and it didn’t work .

But he did. And it felt great to take someone's pain, to help them. He didn’t save Gabe but he was able to make his last moments on earth a little less painful and a little more peaceful. Who knows, he might even have taken some of that fear of werewolves in him which is someth-

"You did it"

Theo flinched at the sound of Mason's voice cutting through the silence. It had been so quiet and he was so focused on taking Gabe's pain that he had forgotten that there were other people with them in the hospital hall .

He slowly stood back up, turned his back to the dead boy and observed the people that were here with him. On the floor laid a few unconscious hunters scattered around with bloody faces and their guns laying next to them .

The nearest standing person was Nolan who was trembling with teary eyes as he had his gaze focused on his now dead classmate. Theo knew they've been friends, at least until Gabe lost control and shot at the McCall house which made Nolan back off of the hunting business. The fearful look in Nolan's eyes still gave away that despite their differences it hurt him just the same.

A few feet away stood Melissa, her face covered in pity for the life the boy on the floor had lost in a war that wasn’t his to fight. Theo's heart skipped a beat as his gaze turned to the person standing next to her. Liam.

Over the past few weeks he had become Liam's shadow, helping him out and saving him if needed which was a lot. The boy had a knack for getting himself in trouble by acting too rash or not thinking about the consequences his actions could have. Though he doesn’t like to admit it, Theo enjoyed spending time with Liam. He was good company, smart and funny, even their occasional fights were something Theo looked forward to. Theo wouldn’t go as far as calling Liam a friend but ever since he came back from hell, Liam was the closest thing he had to a friend. Hell, he was the closest thing he ever had to a friend.

Theo knew that Liam played a big part in him wanting to better himself and starting to care because yes, he did care for Liam. Was he going to tell anyone about it? Not a chance.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Liam's mouth as he looked back at Theo, his eyes light and approving which made the chimera's heart stutter. Theo hold his breath in an attempt to calm his treacherous heart and was only able to stare back at the beta, not even noticing that his own lips formed a smile in return. It was a genuine one.

He heard steps coming towards him and tore his gaze away from Liam, releasing the breath he's been holding, to see Mason and Corey come towards them from the corner of the room. Corey wore a little smile on his face but Mason was openly grinning and that grin was directed at him.

"You really took his pain away", he gushed which caused Corey to chuckle and faintly elbow him in his abandon while it made Theo's muscles tense. He didn’t like this many people seeing him so vulnerable. Especially now that he had started to care again. Caring could be a dangerous thing.

He straightened his shoulders and smirked lazily.  "Didn’t you know I'm practically a saint now?", he asked sarcastically, watching Liam out of the corner of his eyes but the younger boy seemed to find the floor much more interesting and frowned at it .

"I think, we should check in with the others to see if they're alright", Melissa suggested, an urgent tone underneath her calm voice .

Glad not to be the center of the other's attention anymore, Theo nodded shortly, agreeing with her and saw Corey and Mason do the same. "Yeah, uh… you're right", Liam mumbled hastily and then sprung into motion, taking out his phone, quickly typing away on it, "I'm gonna call- I'm gonna call Scott." Frowning, Theo's gaze followed the beta as he took a few steps away from the group, a concentrated expression on his face while biting on his lower lip as he waited for his alpha to pick up the phone. Why did he become so upset all of a sudden?

After a few minutes and several calls to several people that went straight to voicemail, the group decided to go look for their remaining friends in case they needed some back up and the Anuk-Ite was still at the school. Melissa and Nolan were going to stay behind at the hospital to look after the unconscious hunters, Gabe's body and the mess that they all had made.

The drive to school generally didn’t take long but to Theo this drive surely felt like forever. Corey and Mason were quietly talking in the back of his car, making plans on how they could keep their eyes closed if it came to a fight against the Anuk-Ite whereas Liam didn’t say a single word instead he was looking out of the window, his whole body tensed. It made Theo feel quite troubled.

"Liam, are you alright?", Corey's light voice came from behind him. He probably had picked up on Liam's foul mood. By now even a human would be able to feel the tension rolling off of Liam's body.

The beta stopped chewing on his lower lip and turned his head to look at his pale friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about Scott and the others", he explained and leaned back in his seat, careful not to look in Theo's direction who was watching him like a hawk out of the corner of his eyes and clenched his jaw in agitation .

Theo gripped the steering wheel tightly, annoyed with Liam ignoring him but he kept his face void of emotion. He wouldn’t dare loose control because of the little wolf.

The silence was broken by Liam's phone ringing, Scott's name popped up on the screen. Quickly accepting the call, Liam put the phone on speaker and immediately asked, "Are you guys okay? Is it over?"

"It's over. We won and we're all alive."

As soon as Scott said these words on the other end of the call, the tension was replaced with relief. Everyone in the car let out a breath, thankful that their friends and allies were all alive and well. Theo saw Mason take Corey's hand in the rear view mirror as they beamed at each other. Liam seemed to relax a little and Theo send a small smile in his direction but Liam ignored him. Still. Narrowing his eyes Theo turned back to stare at the road ahead.

"We're on the way to the school, where are you guys right now?", Liam inquired, wanting to meet the others and see for himself that everyone made it out  alive and well .

Scott didn’t answer right away, they only heard multiple people talking in hushed voices but he was able to make out Malia and Stiles' distinctive voices as they discussed about their meeting. The phone cracked a little and then Scott was back on the phone. "Listen, Liam, it's late and we all need some time to heal, how about we all meet up tomorrow morning when everyone is back in good shape ?"

Hearing Scott's plans to go home, Theo made the car turn around and drove into the direction of Mason's house so he could start dropping the teenagers off at their homes.

Feeling his heart drop slightly, Liam nodded slowly but accepted his alpha's decision to not meet anymore. They all must be tired and hurt. "No, it's alright. We'll meet tomorrow," he assured Scott who let out a small breath.

"I'll text you the details. Call me if you need anything", he said and had already hung up before Liam could answer. Staring at his phone, he furrowed his brows.

"Seems like Scott is a little too busy to talk to you, now that his old pack is back in town," Theo mused, a small smirk dancing on his lips. It didn’t go unnoticed to him that Liam's heart was thumping loudly and that the beta seemed rather disappointed in postponing their meeting.

For the first time since leaving the hospital Liam finally turned his gaze to glare at Theo, a low growl coming from him. A growl is better than nothing, Theo thought, feeling smug that he was able to press Liam's buttons that easily. Although he liked to provoke Liam, he didn't know why the beta was so on edge all of a sudden. "Did I hit a nerve?"

That seemed to push Liam past the point of being able to keep quiet. "What the hell is wrong with you?", he growled, eyes flaring golden at the chimera.

"What is wrong with me?", Theo laughed bitterly. "You're the one who's about to wolf out in a driving car."

"And whose fault is it?" he hissed, his nostrils flaring and his shoulders were shaking in anger. "Stop the fucking car!" Theo's stupid comments certainly won't make him calm down, he needed some space to breathe.

Slowing down the car and bringing it to an halt, Theo noticed that they were only two blocks away from Liam's house. "Liam, I think you need to calm down", Mason asked his friend, trying to calm him but Theo wasn’t even sure he heard him as the beta threw open the car door and jumped out with a loud growl.

Rolling his eyes and putting his car keys in his pocket, Theo turned to the human and the chameleon in his backseat. "How about you two drive home while I look after Liam?", he suggested, hoping that they would agree so he could get the little wolf in check. He saw Mason take a breath to argue but he interrupted him before he could get the chance to say anything, "Yes, it's my fault but the longer we argue, the longer Liam is running around like this, so take my car and go home."

He didn’t leave him any time to disagree as he  quickly  left the couple alone in the car and chased after Liam who was pacing around like a starving lion in the nearest yard. When he reached him, he watched the fuming boy walk circles into the ground with his hands balled tight.

"Liam, you need to calm down…", Theo started but was silent when Liam violently whipped around with his fangs out .

"Now I need to calm down?", he roared, his eyes flaring golden as he took a swing at Theo and punched him in the face. " Maybe next time you'll think about it before you're being a giant asshole!"

Theo's head snapped back and he put both hands to his nose as he groaned in pain. Why did it always have to be his nose?  He felt the blood flowing down his hands and managed to duck just in time to avoid  being punched  in the face a second time. Theo let go off his nose and growled at the beta in warning but he was still too angry and took another shot in trying to connect his fist with Theo's face.

Catching Liam's hand with his own, Theo pulled Liam in his own direction while side stepping him so the younger one stumbled over Theo's outstretched foot, losing his balance as he fell to the floor.

"I shouldn’t have provoked you like that", Theo admitted while he put his nose back in place so it could start to heal. He knew he definitely shouldn’t have provoked Liam like that, especially because he knew that ever since Liam's petty girlfriend had left he had struggled even more to control his anger issues.

But why had Liam given him the cold shoulder? He knew how badly Theo reacted when someone messed with him and ignoring him without a reason was definitely something that fell into that category. So  technically it was Liam's fault that Theo made all these comments that ticked him off, much more quickly than usual. What was wrong with Liam that he was so sensible today?

He thought that when Theo took Gabe's pain that Liam was actually glad or at least satisfied with him caring but only in a matter of minutes Liam became angry and nervous and was even upset when Scott told him that the meeting would be tomorrow and not today.

His line of thought was interrupted when someone grabbed his legs and pulled them away from under him, making him groan as his head connected with the floor. Before he even had the chance to do anything, Liam had grabbed both of his arms and pressed them to the ground, successfully pinning Theo there.

"Then why did you?", the beta growled at him from above, his fangs and golden eyes had disappeared and were replaced with Liam's beautiful blue eyes that Theo loved so much. Loved ? Yeah, right, he meant liked. He liked  Liam's pretty eyes.

Theo furrowed his brows, he didn’t like the way he was held down, he couldn’t run or fight if anything were to happen or even  if Liam lost his temper again. "I don’t know what I did this time", he started and flipped them over, now straddling and pinning Liam to the ground, "but somehow you've been angry at me for the past hour. And I don’t even know why."

Still looking at Theo with a little glare, Liam sighed and Theo let go of his arms as he sat back on him. The beta finally relaxed a little while Theo who was looking down at him with raised eyebrows, expecting an explanation. Truth be told, Liam didn’t know why he reacted so badly when he normally needed more than some jibes in his direction to get this angry.

He has been angry at Theo ever since the chimera acted like him caring wasn’t a big thing and pushed everyone away. Theo becoming less of an ass that hid all of his emotions was something that Liam had wished for when he saw him take Gabe's pain away but as soon as Mason addressed what had just happened Theo shut everyone out again. But Liam had seen him, Theo had looked so relieved when he was able to take the hunter's pain away, that he was able to care.

And Liam knew that Theo cared about him. He wouldn’t have risked his life for him on multiple occasions if he didn’t care about Liam. He had heard the jump in Theo's heartbeat tonight in the elevators. It had surprised him because without the light stutter of his heart, Liam would have believed the chimera without question. But what had surprised him even more so was that his own heart had clenched when he responded the same thing. He didn’t want to admit it and he didn’t want it but he probably would have died for Theo.

And that scared the hell out of him.

Maybe Theo was right, that he became angry when he was scared which is why he was always this short-tempered when Theo was around. He was scared what caring about him would mean for him.

"I'm not angry, I'm scared", Liam whispered as he looked up in Theo's blue eyes that were showing confusion, anger and worry .

Theo's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Liam saying something like this. He had expected insults or angry accusations but not that Liam was afraid. "Of me?", he asked, turning his gaze away from Liam as his heartbeat drummed in his ears.

Shaking his head softly, Liam stopped as if to reconsider and then gave a short nod that made Theo suck in a breath. "Not in a way where I'm afraid you might kill or hurt me", Liam clarified and hoped his heart would stop beating so fast. Theo probably heard it and Liam, even though he was sharing his feelings, he didn’t like it when someone was able to use his heartbeat to detect a lie or anxiousness. "I know you lied to me in the elevator."

Theo's jaw clenched and he took a deep breath before he cocked an eyebrow at the little wolf he was still sitting on, his amused expression returning as a grin played on his lips. "And now what?", he asked sarcastically, "You want me to hold your hand and kiss it better?"

Liam narrowed his eyes at him and let out a frustrated groan. "How about the truth for once?", he hissed, feeling angry that he was openly sharing his feeling and Theo couldn’t even open up for once. He tried to punch him in the stomach but it was harder to do while he was still lying on the ground and so Theo caught his fist before it could hurt him. Theo grabbed the other hand, just to be sure he wouldn’t be met with it, and leaned over him to pin both of his arms next to Liam's head, similar to how Liam had him pinned down a few moments ago.

Seeing Liam's fury filled eyes glare up at him, Theo gulped. "I'm not good with these things", he mumbled, not willing to meet Liam's eyes.

"Obviously!", Liam snapped at him and struggled to free himself from Theo. "Maybe you should just stop being such an ass and try to-" Liam gasped as Theo closed the short distance between them and he was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing to his own.

Theo didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea, it was just that in that moment he didn’t know how else he could tell Liam about what he felt. But it didn’t matter because Theo was kissing Liam and that alone felt amazing.

After recovering from his shock, Liam kissed him back hungrily. It wasn’t gentle, it was desperate and filled with anger. All their frustrations with one another flew into the kiss.

Letting Liam's arms go, Theo probed one arm next to Liam's head and put his other hand on Liam's hip as he pressed himself on Liam. Their teeth clashed when Liam grabbed a fist full of Theo's hair with his now free hand to pull him even closer, making them both moan softly. They both needed that extra bit of contact.

Licking over Theo's lips Liam could still taste the blood from when Liam broke his nose and chuckled to himself, making Theo bite his lip which caused Liam to whimper and his heart to beat like it was going to burst out of his chest. This was what he was afraid of but he realized now that it was also what he wanted.

He tugged on Theo's hair, making him groan into the kiss and dig his nails in Liam's side as they kept kissing, licking and biting each others mouths. But something had changed, the kiss was still rather fast paced and deep but the air around them had shifted from anger to something else, something better.

Remembering to breath they both parted but only so far that they could still feel the other's breath on their lips as they panted and gazed into each others eyes. Liam let go of Theo's hair and let his hand find the chimera's face where he rested it on his cheek with a touch so light it was barely even there. It made Theo shudder.

Wanting to feel more of Liam, Theo's hand left Liam's hip and went to the hem of his jacket where he started to open its buttons and worked his way down while still only looking in Liam's blue eyes . When he reached the last one, his hand  slowly  crept under Liam's t-shirt. It felt good to feel his skin under his hands and he liked how Liam's muscles tensed and twitched under his touch as he explored the beta's body.

Liam let his fingers roam Theo's face along his jaw until they reached his lips that Liam's thumb brushed  carefully  before Liam leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Theo's lips, his hand moving to cup Theo's cheek. Theo closed his eyes and let himself fall into the kiss that was unlike any other. It took his breath away, he had to remind himself to keep breathing but to him it felt like in that moment everything was right.

Breaking the kiss, Liam laid back on the ground, enjoying the feeling of Theo on him and his hand that still laid on his stomach. "That was nice", he murmured and brushed his fingers over Theo's cheek who smiled in response. It was Liam's favorite smile on Theo.  It was honest, none of his smirks that made Liam punch him in the face, and he looked so carefree to be here with him when he smiled this smile, it made Liam's heart fly.

"We should probably head home", Theo suggested and slowly stood back up. He offered a hand to Liam to help him get up and he took it, letting himself be pulled up by the chimera. But instead of only helping him up, he pulled Liam further so the little wolf landed in Theo's arms and Theo pressed a kiss to his lips that both of them smiled into .

Never had either of them thought that their night would end up like this.

As they separated they went to make their way home but when they turned towards the street they saw two familiar boys leaning against Theo's car. Corey and Mason.

"You forgot to give us your keys", Corey explained their presence as Theo and Liam stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing them. Reaching into his back pocket, Theo felt his car keys and pulled them out, annoyed with himself that he forgot to give it to the two boys who had now seen everything, from their fight to their little make out session .

Seeing their dumbfounded looks, Mason laughed, "Well, that was a wild ride from beginning to end."

Theo and Liam couldn’t agree any more as they walked to Theo's car, hands brushing against one another.


End file.
